


every single path

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 18 years later, Fluff, M/M, They still love each other, always will, fuller house season 5 spoilers, non-au, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jensen has something important to show Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 26





	every single path

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“Happy 40th, baby,” Jensen says, leading Jared outside to the balcony. 

“Mmm, never thought I’d see this day,” Jared responds, following Jensen like he has been for the last 18 years. 

Marriages.

Kids.

Fights.

Breakups.

Makeups.

Everything else in between. 

It’s been a rough 18 years, but every single one led him to this place with Jensen and though he’s cried and screamed and had questionable life choices, he wouldn’t change it all because they’re finally at a place where it’s _them_ without anything else hanging above them. 

There’s a telescope on the balcony, pointed at the night sky and Jared breathes in deep – the warm humidity of a Texas summer tingling under his skin. As much as he complains about the sweat and the bugs, Jared loves his home state. 

“Look in it,” Jensen prompts and Jared bends down to do so, seeing a cluster of hazy stars with one peculiarly bright one in the middle. 

“It’s beautiful, Jensen, but what exactly am I looking at?” Jared questions, leaning away to look at Jensen. He gasps with surprise, because Jensen is down on one knee, holding out a ring. 

“The star you’re looking at is called Padackles. Because no matter what happens here on Earth, no matter what your answer is today or what happens to us tomorrow, that star will be there forever just like my love for you. Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you marry me?” Jensen’s voice is low and rasped like it always is when he’s emotional and Jared is always powerless to resist. 

Jared has a million neurons firing in his brain right now, but every single path goes to the same answer. 

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: Proposal
> 
> [the stars line COMPLETELY lifted from Fuller House]


End file.
